Windseeker (3.5e Class)
Windseeker Windseeker Air Magic isn't one of the first things people think of when looking for an effective adventurer. Most adventurers will grant that it's good for flying around and blocking arrows, but doubt that it has much use above that when they find themselves in combat. That view, though, is only the most shallow. Windseekers gain a large array of powers to master the air and winds; not only flight, but also the power to control others' movements and to rend objects apart with the blasting force of air. Playing a Windseeker Windseekers aren't subtle, but they aren't direct blasters, either. They use their magic best when they have someone else to clean up after them. Maybe a Fighter, Samurai, or a Fire Mage. Alignment: Windseekers come in all alignments. Because air magic is not usually as directly brutal as, for instance, Fire magic, Windseekers are accepted into more societies. Abilities: A Windseeker's magic powers are primarily based on their intelligence. Many Windseekers also benefit from high constitution scores to shore up their hit points. Races: Races that primarily live belowground are seldom Windseekers. Half-elves for some reason have an above-average contingent of Windseekers, as do Air Genasi, which is far easier to explain. Starting Gold: 3d4×10 gp (75 gp). Starting Age: Moderate Class Features All of the following are class features of the Windseeker. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Windseeker is proficient with all simple weapons and light armor, but not shields. : A Windseeker is considered to have every spell with the air descriptor on her spell list for purposes of activating magic items. (Sp): As a standard action at will, a Windseeker may form a tight cyclone with herself at the eye. This cyclone spreads out to 10' in radius per class level, and is twice that in height, but only extends into areas it can circulate through. It does not affect any creatures in the Windseeker's space. Those in the cyclone take 1d6 nonlethal damage per two character levels the Windseeker has (rounded up), Fortitude save for half (DC 10 + 1/2 Windseeker's level + Windseeker's Intelligence modifier). Those who fail their save are knocked prone. Creatures not standing on the ground take lethal damage, and lose control of their flight on a failed save (effectively prone). (Sp): As a standard action at will, a Windseeker may send a blast of air with the force of a roaring gale at her enemies. This hits all creatures in a line out to Close range for 1d6 damage per two character levels of the Windseeker (rounded up), with a Reflex save for half (DC 10 + 1/2 Windseeker's level + Windseeker's Intelligence modifier). Those who fail their saves are pushed back 5' per damage die; this movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity, and ends if it becomes impossible (such as by being pushed into a wall, but not off a cliff). Flying creatures get no save. (Sp): A Windseeker can cast ''Feather Fall'', as a spell-like ability at will. (Sp): Whenever a Windseeker of 2nd level or higher spends her full round moving (a double-move or run, for instance, but not a charge), she gives a tailwind to those around her while at the same time lightening their step. When she does, all allies that she passes within 10' of gain +20' to their movement speed in all modes for one round. (Sp): A Windseeker of 3rd level or higher may bind a creature with Chains of Air as a standard action. The creature may attempt a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 Windseeker's level + Windseeker's Intelligence modifier) to escape. If it fails, it is bound, unable to take any physical actions, and denied its Dexterity bonus to AC, taking 1d6 damage per round per three Windseeker levels, for as long as the Windseeker continues to concentrate, up to one round per class level. (Su): A Windseeker of 3rd level or higher may jump while in the air. Once she does so, she must somehow stabilize her weight (typically by resting it on the ground, but anything that would allow her to use a movement speed she actually has works) before doing so again. When jumping from the ground, she may wait for the peak of her jump before jumping again. If falling, using this ability reduces falling damage to only apply from the point the jump was made from (which can negate it entirely, if the Windseeker jumps close to the ground). (Sp): A Windseeker of 4th level or higher may cast ''Gust of Wind'', ''Levitate'', ''Wind Wall'', and ''Whispering Wind'' as spell-like abilities at will cast at her class level. (Sp): A Windseeker of 5th level or higher may, as a standard action, summon a whirlwind. The Whirlwind fills one 5' square and is 30' tall. It deals 1d6 damage per two levels (no save) to any objects it touches that are larger than it is, and lifts creatures and smaller objects into the air; a reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 Windseeker's level + Windseeker's Intelligence modifier) can avoid this, although it will repeat on the next round. Creatures so lifted cannot move, attack, or cast spells with somatic components, although they may take other actions. The whirlwind moves 5' in a random direction twice on each of the Windseeker's subsequent turns, and lasts for four turns. If the Windseeker directs it as a move action, it instead moves up to 10' in any direction the Windseeker chooses. The whirlwind must rest itself on something, always. (Sp): A Windseeker of 6th level or higher may, as a standard action, shield her allies within Close range with strong, deflecting winds. This causes all attacks against them to suffer a 20% miss chance for one round. (Sp): A Windseeker of 6th level or higher can cast ''Fly'', as the spell. Once she does so, she can't cast it again until the first spell expires. At 9th level, she can cast it at-will. (Sp): A Windseeker of 7th level or higher may use ''Telekinesis'' at will as a spell-like ability, but may only use it for a Violent Thrust. The DC to resist is 10 + 1/2 Windseeker's level + Windseeker's Intelligence modifier. (Sp): A Windseeker of 7th level may cast ''Wind Walk'', as the spell, as a spell-like ability at will. (Sp): A Windseeker of 8th level or higher may use ''Control Winds'' as the spell at will, although only one such effect per caster may be active at a time. (Sp): A Windseeker of 10th level may assume ''Gaseous Form'', as the spell. While discorporated, she may not use any spell-like class features of the Windseeker class. However, she has damage reduction 10/- stacking with the 10/magic that the spell provides, can run whenever in an open square, and has a Fly speed of 20' (perfect). : Any reference to class level for determining the effects of the abilities of a 10th-level or higher Windseeker's spell-like abilities instead uses character level. All of the Windseeker's spell-like abilities that emulate spells also now have a caster level equal to the Windseeker's character level. : A Windseeker of 11th level or higher may use Gale Blast and ''Gust of Wind'' as swift actions once per round. (Sp): A Windseeker of 12th level may cast a modified ''Repulsion'' that works through roaring winds as a spell-like ability at will. Unlike the spell, it is resisted with a Fortitude save instead of a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 Windseeker's level + Windseeker's Intelligence modifier), and affects unattended objects smaller than the caster, forcing them outside of its area. This gives the caster a 50% chance to ignore any ranged attack made against her. (Sp): A Windseeker of at least 13th level can cast ''Control Weather'' at will as a spell-like ability. Each new casting ends the old one immediately. (Sp): A Windseeker of at least 14th level may cast ''Whirlwind'' at will as a spell-like ability. Each new casting ends the old one immediately. (Sp): A Windseeker of 15th level may Chain the Many. This works like ''Chains of Air'', except that it binds up to one creature per character level. (Sp): A Windseeker of 15th level may grant the Zephyr's Speed to her compatriots as a spell-like ability. This causes all allies within close range to gain the benefits of ''Haste'' and an extra move (not a move action; they may only use this to move) each round, and causes winds to deflect 50% of all attacks against them. This lasts for three rounds. Once she uses this ability, the Windseeker must wait one minute before using it again. ---- → Elementals with Class Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class